


Mother's Day

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mother's Day, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: It's Mother's Day 2018. Mulder has a surprise in store for a pregnant Scully.





	Mother's Day

The Ordinary House  
Alexandria, VA.  
May 13th, 2018.  
6:47am

Mulder slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight pouring into the room through the windows. He reached out and turned the alarm clock on the bedside table  
around to see the time.

There was sudden movement to his right, so he rolled over and watched as Scully hopped back into bed. 

When she was comfortable again, Mulder placed his hand on Scully's slightly rounded belly (a month ago, you would never have known she was pregnant but now it looked like there was a soccer ball under all of her blouses and shirts) and smiled.

"Mm. Mulder...", Scully turned her face towards his and smiled back.

Pregnant Scully was ridiculously gorgeous. The freckles that adorned her cheeks, forehead and the bridge of her nose became more visible and she had a glow about her.

"You're up", Scully rested her right hand on his, and used the fingers of her left hand to brush the hair back from Mulder's eyes.

"Happy Mother's Day, Scully", Mulder kissed Scully's cheek softly and looked down at her belly that housed their baby "Are you awake, Little One?"

"Oh. We've been up for a while, actually", Scully patted her, smaller than at this point in her pregnancy with William, baby bump "I'd forgotten how early and often the bathroom trips happened"

Mulder started to laugh and then saw the look on Scully's face. This was all new to Mulder but he was quickly learning what would and wouldn't pass as funny, to a pregnant Scully and her ever changing moods. If it was possible, she had even less patience for his shenanigans.

"Did you wake Mommy up?", Mulder asked in a serious but amused tone of voice.

Suddenly, there was a rippling movement under Scully's silk nightshirt.

"Whoa. I... Uh, is this the first time she has moved?"

Scully lifted her nightshirt up, holding it just under her growing breasts- of which Mulder was enjoying quite A LOT, these days during sex (she was braless and only wearing a pair of black cotton boyleg underwear), and watched as Mulder used his hand to follow it across the growing expanse of her belly.

"Yeah. I remember when William first moved. I was at home, in my apartment, writing up a case report for Skinner..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, for William but I'm here now, Scully. Nothing could take me away from my girls"

"I know, and I'm glad you get to experience it this time around", Scully leaned forward and took Mulder's hands in hers, holding onto them tightly.

Mulder got out of bed, pulled some sweatpants up over his black boxer briefs and walked around to Scully's side of the bed.

"Stay..." Scully started to get out of bed "Stay in bed. I'll be back in a bit with something special for you and Little One"

"Okay"

"Scully?"

"Don't be mad, I needed to brush my teeth", Scully was exiting the bathroom, as Mulder re-entered their master bedroom. She was now wearing a pair of warm bed socks to avoid the cold tiles.  


"Yeah, I was gonna say..."  


"Shut up, Mulder"  


Mulder waited for her to get back into bed, then put the breakfast on a wooden serving tray(with legs) over her lap and tucked a pillow behind Scully's back.

"If she...", Scully nodded down at her belly "wasn't going to make me throw up today, this certainly will. It looks delicious, Mulder. Thank you"

Mulder had made pancakes with fruit, chocolate sauce and whipped cream and topped it off with a glass of juice.

"You deserve to be worshipped, Scully, every single day but especially today"

He pushed aside the blankets, lifted Scully's legs and placed them on his lap and begun to massage them.

"Mmm. That feels so good, Mulder. Thank you"

"You're welcome. I do still remember some of the information from those baby books I read the first time around", Mulder continued to rub Scully's feet while she sat up eating her breakfast.

When Mulder made it down to her toes, she became ticklish and started kicking her feet in his hands but he just ignored her and carried on.

"Mulder, quit it. I don't wanna pee on our mattress", Scully moved the half eaten breakfast to the empty side of the bed and tried to slap Mulder on the arm but he was too far away.

"Alright. Relax, woman"

"Well, if your daughter wasn't squished up against my bladder..."

"Got it. Don't make Mommy pee the bed, Little One", Mulder leaned down and spoke, conspiratorially to the baby.

Scully grabbed the tumblr of orange juice, from the wooden tray next to her and had a sip.

"Close your eyes...", Mulder took the tumbler from Scully.

"Why? What are you going to do, Mulder?"

"Trust me, Scully. Just close your eyes"

Mulder walked over to the dresser in front of their bed, and riffled through his socks (it was the only place he could think that Scully would never look) and pulled out a sock with a bulge in it.

"You can open your eyes now"

"I don't know if I want to...", Scully closed her eyes tighter and scrunched up her nose.

Mulder sat down on the bed, leaning across her legs and tapped on Scully's hip. 

"Come on!"

"Ok...", Scully opened her eyes and looked at the sock in Mulder's hand "and what is this?"

"Here", Mulder carefully shook the sock and a small, velvet box fell into his hand.

Scully looked at the box, and then back up at Mulder. Mulder took Scully's left hand, kissed the inside of her wrist and traded the box with her.

Scully slowly opened the velvet box, and gasped. Mulder grinned.

"It's gorgeous, Mulder", Scully leaned forward and hugged him. There was a beautiful pendant necklace, with an emerald stone inside.

"I love you, Scully. And I love her... always", Mulder gently rested his hand on Scully's belly again.

"We love you too, Mulder"

Mulder took the necklace from Scully's hand, and put it around her neck and then kissed her, passionately, on the lips.

The teardrop emerald on a thin silver chain really sparkled, against her red hair and alabaster skin, in the hollow of her throat next to her gold cross. It was a wonderful Mother's Day.


End file.
